epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dragonsblood23/Lets Debate 1: Elsa VS Sub-Zero or Ryu and Ken VS Sub-Zero and Scorpion
Today we got a debate for which the better battle for Sub-Zero either Sub-Zero VS Elsa or Ryu and Ken VS Sub-Zero and Scorpion Elsa VS Sub-Zero Bob Firstly, there is a more interesting connection in Elsa vs Sub-Zero in that both are cryomancers. Both are known for their control over ice but in terms of genre are both very different. One is a female Disney character, and therefore kid friendly. The other is a male character from the violent Mortal Kombat series. So while they have a key similarity they are otherwise juxtaposed making for a more interesting battle whereas on the other hand, Ken and Ryu vs Scorpion and Sub-Zero is a battle between two fighting games that are fairly similar in play style and have been compared as rivals for a long time. With ERBs track record, they rarely do battles based on real life rivalry, with the exceptions of Tesla vs Edison, Obama vs Romney and Adam vs Eve, which had two suggestions with real life rivalries and another which is widely considered to be sub-par. Additionally, the duos are not known to be great allies and would only be there as representatives, which doesn't make that much sense. Voice Let me get this out of the way real quick, The Mk vs. Sf team battle would kick ass. Not gonna try to lie, I love both franchises, they could have a field day with the visuals, it would be cool. But that doesn't change the fact that Elsa vs Sub-Zero is just a better suggestion. First of all, I think the aforementioned team battle would've been a lot more feasible back in the 90's, when the characters weren't recognized out of their series. But now, Sub-Zero is a character is as iconic as his series, if not more so. So, he needs an equally iconic opponent that shares character traits with him, outside of just "fighting games." Enter the Ice witch herself, Queen Elsa. Let's take a look: Ice users Outcasts from society Desire to protect siblings It has a lot more going for it than just "hey, remember the 90's? These two were rivals in the 90's!" In that case, why not do Snes vs. Genesis? Finally, the other big reason I feel Elsa vs Sub-Zero is the better suggestion is the contrast. Some of the better battles, in my opinion use a contrast between their two rappers to their advantage. Let's list a few: Mr. T vs. Mr. Rodgers Frank Sinatra vs. Freddy Mercury Or more recently, Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted These are great because of the stark differences between the two parties involved. With sf vs mk, the characters are too similar. There can still be a contrast between similar characters, look at Jack the Ripper vs. Hannibal Lecter, but the two teams would be played the same, a pair of aggressive tough guys. With Elsa vs Sub-Zero, however, the difference is spectacular! The pg, family friendly animated darling, vs. The character literally responsible for the rating M for mature. There's a lot more room for clever lines and jokes there than just "we kick ass better!" "No we kick Ass better!" So in conclusion, I feel Elsa vs. Sub-Zero is a more clever suggestion, has a deeper connection, and has more room for clever humor. Sure, it may be cashing in on the frozen fad, but guys, Pete and Lloyd are not above cashing in on fads and current news *cough cough* Obama vs Romney Mozart vs Skrillex *unconvincing cough.* So, in the battle of the two sub-Zero suggestions, I'd say Elsa vs Sub-Zero wins, flawless victory, fatality. And just to spark another debate, I was always more of a street fighter guy myself, but now the revamp of mk 9 definitely had me switching sides. And my main is Raiden. Come at me bro. Ryu and Ken VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero Dragon First off I respect the idea of Elsa VS Sub-Zero but what makes Elsa so special compared to Snow White or Ariel. IMO I think Walt Disney should be the only one representing Disney with the exception of Mickey Mouse backing up. Yes Frozen was a huge film in 2013 and is a high blockbuster but so is Fast and The Furious and Titanic. Does that mean Jack and Rose from Titanic or a FATF character get that same excuse too? I think Elsa VS Sub-Zero could only work in Late 2013/Early 2014 as Frozen has been going low recently. The Connection is also Ice Powers and Violent VS Kid Friendly which is a similiar connection to Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny but with ice powers in it. I think Ryu and Ken VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero works because both are a part of a world wide known video game series. Its also a rivarlry battle which can be great every once in a while like Tesla VS Edison. Some may argue that its a VG vs VG and those types shouldn't be in an ERB but I see those types of battles like Rick Grimes vs Walter White as TV VS TV or Gandalf vs Dumbledore as Book VS Book, Hell even the upcoming Terminator VS RoboCop is Movie VS Movie so not liking it because its a VG VS VG is a stupid suggestion. I end this by saying Ryu and Ken VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero could be a very interesting idea with both sides having its historical events like the ESRB game Rating and the beginning of fighting games back in the Arcade days. ROA Okay,first Elsa has only been around for what one year? what exactly makes her better than any other disney princess or character that is more know and more established? why cant we have a vg vs vg battle if we had a book vs book battle and a tv show vs tv show battle? Heck,sf and mk have been around for way more time than the walking dead and breaking bad combined. The frozen hype is probably going to die down a bit after the sequel is released, Street Fighter however maintained relevant for years and is proably not going to fade away soon. Which side did better Elsa VS Sub-Zero Ryu and Ken VS Scorpion and Sub-Zero Which Debate Topic should be next Should ERB use any more anime characters (Ash, Yugi, etc) Bond VS Jones or Croft VS Jones? Freud VS Joker or Freud VS Teresa? Should Shakespeare VS Seuss have a sequel? Category:Blog posts